Wishbone
by simplygeeky
Summary: When things take a turn for the worst on Thanksgiving; Tim and Abby have to hope for a miracle. (Short One Shot)


**This story was meant to be a Thanksgiving tale about McGee and Abby. I know it is a little late but here we go.**

* * *

"Why don't you just come over for dinner? I already have a bird." Tim was saying to Abby down in her lab.

She had been fussing for the last two hours when she found out Ducky and Gibbs were taking a trip for Thanksgiving and their usual plans were being disrupted. She got even more irritated when she went and asked Tony and Ziva what they were planning and couldn't get a straight answer out of them either.

Tim thought about going home, seeing Sarah and his parents but when he talked to Sarah about it she explained how she had a huge essay that would be due two days after Thanksgiving and she was not leaving the library until it was finished. So, rather than having the turkey he bought go to waste he figured he and Abby could enjoy it themselves.

"Shouldn't you be going home for the holiday?" She questioned.

"No. Sarah is busy with school work and I really don't want to spend the weekend with my parents and have no back up."

"You're sure you wouldn't mind it just being you and I?"

"Not at all. As long as you bring the pie." He grinned at her.

"You got it, Timmy! I'll be over at around five?" She said as he went to head back upstairs.

"See you then." He said from inside the elevator.

* * *

McGee stepped back from everything in his kitchen and inhaled deeply taking in all the wonderful smells that filled his apartment. Mashed potato's sat on the stove, a lovely fruit salad was chilling in the fridge, a pan of unbaked rolls rested on the counter waiting to be turned a golden brown, next to the pan a the wish bone which Tim made sure to save for later so he and Abby could split it and of coarse, the turkey which had been cooking for a majority of the day. His eyes fell on the clock, which read four thirty-six; he picked up the pan with the rolls and opened the oven, the aroma of turkey flooded his nostrils. He forced himself to set the pan down, close the oven, back away slowly and finish getting ready for when Abby came over.

* * *

Abby arrived at McGee's home with pumpkin pie in hand at exactly four fifty-nine and knocked three times on the door-no answer. She knocked again, this time, only twice but still nothing not even Jethro barking. This was very unusual she thought as she pulled up Tim's number on her phone and pressed it to her ear. It rang for roughly twenty seconds and clicked over to his voicemail. She tried three more times and then gave up.

She wondered what she should do? Maybe he went to his parents after all or was visiting Sarah at school. All of these things could be true but she could smell delicious food just on the other side of the door; he had to be in there. She dug her keys out of her pocket and flicked them until she found the one that unlocked Tim's door.

It opened with out a sound; she peeked through the small crack, just incase he was there and getting out of the shower or something. But when she didn't see or hear anything she allowed herself in and carefully walked around the apartment, "McGee?" She called out.

"Jethro?" She tired when she got no human response.

It was apparent, no one was with her in the apartment. She walked into the kitchen, the oven was off but still very warm so, she peeked a look inside and saw the turkey, nearly done and the rolls, just barely golden. She couldn't understand why he would just leave everything in the oven but shut off, everything would become cold.

Abby nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone screeched in her pocket, "Timmy! Where are you?" She asked him frantic.

* * *

Tim slumped down in the blue plastic chair with his phone still in hand and his head resting in the other. Abby would show up soon enough and then he wouldn't be alone at least.

"Mr. McGee?" A nurse called out and Tim stood.

"We are going to have to go into surgery I'm sorry to say but, the doctor is very optimistic. He is being prepped now and everything should be starting in about fifteen minutes, would you like to see him before we start?"

Tim felt his stomach fall, he thought about going and visiting but he didn't know if he could, "I think that would make things harder on me. How long should the surgery take?" He asked.

"About an hour or so. With any luck you should be home for dessert." The nurse smiled trying her best to cheer him up.

McGee gave her a halfhearted smile, "Well, my only guest is on her way to meet me here and she was bring the dessert so."

"Let's hope she brings enough for all of us." She gave him a little wink before returning to work.

Tim returned to his seat and waited about fifteen minutes until Abby burst through the sliding doors, "I'm looking for Special Agent Timothy McGee!" She said getting the attention of a passing nurse.

"Over here, Abbs." Tim called waving a hand at her.

"Timmy! How is he?" She asked flopping down in the chair next to him.

"He was pretty bad when I brought him in but they are doing surgery now and they are hopeful. We should know something in about an hour." He told her.

The two talked away the rest of the hour, getting one and others minds off there mutual friend but soon enough, the same nurse who talked to Tim before, came walking up to them with a smile gracing her face.

* * *

"Well, you both have something else to be thankful for on this day, you friend is in recovery and everything went fine." She said warmly.

Abby's hands went to her mouth to muffle an excited gasp and Tim hugged her around her shoulders.

"I can take you back to see him if you'd like." She offered.

Tim and Abby were lead through a door, down a short hallway, turned left, and then went into the second room on the right.

Abby broke into tears, "Oh, Jethro!" She cried when she saw his eyes look to them. Her hands tangled in his fur and she hugged him as best as she could.

Tim walked up and placed a hand on the small of Abby's back and the other on the top of his dear friends head, "You silly dog, you'll never learn, will you?"

Jethro barked as if to answer him and the three humans let out heartfelt laughs. They really did have something to be thankful for.

* * *

**Alright, so, it was a little corny but I had to do it. The idea was floating around in my brain and I couldn't pass it up! :) If you want to give me some feedback please feel free to! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
